1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anatomically designed wrist support which is comprised of one or a plurality of stays and a means for securing this plurality of stays to a hand of a wearer. The wrist support manufactured according to this invention biases the hand towards an optimized wrist gripping position and provides a resistance to wrist motion. Splinting the wrist position in extension provides maximal protection of the median nerve from external vibratory trauma and pressure from between the digital flexor tendons and transverse carpal ligament. The wrist support preferably is tailored to the work environment with a lightweight version for light industrial/clerical applications and a heavier version with antivibrational material for applications when high impact or vibratory tools are used. The wrist support is designed to prevent and treat carpal tunnel syndrome or flexor tenosynovitis. It also has application as a flexible but supportive splint for many forms of mechanical and non-specific wrist pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various protective splints which are made to protect the wearer from the detrimental effects of vibration and repetitive motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,943 issued to Dancyger is directed to a flexible elastic adjustable wrist and hand support device. In Dancyger, a plurality of stays are positioned in elongated longitudinal pockets of a wrap-around glove and serve the function of providing resistance against flexure of the wrist and over-extension of the wrist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,314 to Peters also deals with a technology in this field. It shows an orthotic device comprising a one-piece support for providing pain relief and stabilization in the carpal area. It is designed to anatomically conform to the shape of the wrist at the carpal area. A removable palmar stabilizing stay which can be bent to the contour of the hand contributes to this objective. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,309 to Elsey discloses a flexible wrist splint which can be used while working and is useful in the treatment of cumulative trauma disorder. Elements of the splint include a flexible panel adapted to encircle the wrist area and two opposed pockets to contain flexible and resilient stays.
However, problems in connection with universal wrist splints still exist in that prior art technologies fail to effectively deal with vibratory trauma and cumulative trauma of repetitive motion inducing and aggravating carpal tunnel syndrome and flexor tenosynovitis. Existing wrist splints are often uncomfortable since they cut into the hand and forearm with attempted wrist flexion. Sometimes they require immobilization of the hand and wrist for their stabilization. By contrast, the splint of the present invention is unique in that it provides flexible support for the wrist in the extended position.